Sebby's Notebook
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: Sebastian's personal notebook that he borrowed. Full of personal embarrassing things and random moments. Pure humor! Note: He didn't steal the notebook...It's borrowed as he says... he's a little ooc
1. Buttnuggets and shorts!

**Warning: Randomness, modernness, ooc-ness! 3 I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

* * *

><p><em>Dear notebook I <strong>borrowed<strong>, _

Today I was sorting through Bocchan's books and found you…An unused blue dairy, though I prefer to say journal. So I **borrowed **you. As if he would miss you, you're replaceable. What if he does? Well I think I can handle it…

Today was normal. Everyone screwing up everything at the last second and I have to fix it all. But today I actually had free time. So I tired playing some game the young master received for Christmas from Miss Elizabeth. It was called 'Just Dance 3', and might I say it was amazing! The best was the song 'California girls', I totally beat the young master's high score…I hope he doesn't notice…

Well time for an embarrassing story from a few days ago…

So I woke up on the couch? And my pants were sorta missing…. AND I COULDN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE! So I **borrowed **a pair of Bocchan's, and they fit surprisingly…I have yet to return them…

Ciel if you're reading this, your pants are under the couch cushion where I left them.

The young master is in the garden with Miss Elizabeth and the idiots; I mean servants are outside on break…ME TIME! It's surprisingly warm so I **borrowed** a pair of Bocchan's shorts. They don't look like his….Almost like Trancy's (shiver), that kid is mental…I should have just not let him or his butler in, EVER.

So anyway… I was fixing lunch, sandwiches which is what 'Lizzy' wanted, I had planned to make something much better, and maybe I'll make the sea food Alfredo for myself. She also requested lemon-aid, how commoner… And Grell decided to break the break the kitchen window and visit…

"_Sebas-chan!" he squealed, hugging me. I was gagging; I hate that piece of crap… _

So I threw him back out the window, hoping he would stay out, or maybe go die in the ditch…What? I can have dreams…

Grell if your reading this…you're too much of a nut job for me, why don't you try asking Undertaker out sometime. Just get out of my life, and my kitchen!

Finally after that I had finished making lunch, I walked out to the garden and was about to set the food down when-

"_Sebastian! Are those my shorts?" _

"_Why, yes they are" _

"_Take them off immediately!" _

So I had to go change…He's a butt nugget…

His full name should be: Ciel BUTTNUGGET Phantomhive

Ciel if your reading this…you're a butt nugget.

Whoops…The microwave just went off so that means my food is ready!

Bye for now, new **borrowed **notebook~

~Sebastian


	2. Mittenz and Fanfiction!

Dear Notebook,

Day 2 of our relationship and a bunch of things happened. Really. I'm not kidding.

Oh and for the record, Ciel's name is 'Senor Flatulence'. This will be explained later.

Ciel if you're reading this, you should have stopped on the first page. Also, are you trying to ruin my personal life? Or stalking me…..

OMG I'mmmmmmmmm soooooooooo mad at Grell…. He stole my hair brush! I needed that to dry my lusciousness!

I should write my own dictionary, maybe on a different page…

He's an exert:

Lusciousness: My hair. My AMAZING hair.

So I had decided to prank Ciel because he won't allow Mittens to come inside! I must stand up for my love!

She's just Sooooo cute! I mean SOOOOOOO CUTE! The other day I wrote a song! Well a parody of a song by that 'Katy Perry' person.

I kissed a cat and I liked it! Taste of her fur drives me spastic!

Like it?

I know Mittens does!

Well it was a kiss on the head. Not like on the lips or something, that would be weird…Seems like something Alois would do…Did I mention that kids messed up? Well he's messed up! Maybe he was dropped on his head as a baby…

So I heard of thing called fan fiction the other day. And it sounds amazing! So I wrote a little story:

On a rather normal day in a parallel universe…Made out of candy…

"CIEL have you been eating your hand again!" Elizabeth shouted outraged.

"No….Where on earth would you get that idea?" he replied hiding his hands behind his back.

"You're missing three fingers"

"Really? I am?"

"Yes, you idiot! Stop eating yourself!"

"Then I'll eat you!"

And so he did. Then he ate himself…

So the AMAZING Sebby was free from his stupid master! And he got married to Mittens! And they lived happily evar after in the mystical land of daffodils!

Teh end

Hope you liked it!

It's just a draft…I'll write more! Maybe I'll write a few fan fiction pages! I don't know yet. Cause there's just SO much I have to say!

So that Trancy kid came over today, he spilled tea on the floor. So I pushed him and he fell in it. I was about to step on him when the young master stopped me….I wanted to see him lap it off the floor…it would have been funny until Senor Flatulence, Mr. Buttnugget came and ruined it! Booty Shorts shall pay! Just kidding! Maybe. Yes. No. Kinda. Nope.

So after he left the young master went to go take a shower. And right in the middle of it I walked in with a cup of ice water, and without looking threw it at him. Cup and all! He was screaming like a girl! It was funny.

I've been using a lot lately!

LOLZ

TTFN!

~ Sebby the amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay new chapter!<strong>

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! **


	3. Booty shorts!

_Dear Notebook, _

I'm officially J E A L O U S.

Not over anything worth my time though!

Stupid Trancy kid and his AMAZING BOOTY SHORTS! I just wanna **BORROW **them! Maybe his shorts will fit better than Bocchan's… Though Bocchan has become a bit plump.

I know this because I **borrowed **yet another pair of pants

Bocchan if you're reading this I'm sorry…but you're plump.

Too many sweets. So I've been making him eat Oranges.

Yes I said Oranges. And I'm aloud to capitalize it because Oranges are the best.

Maybe I'll convince Bocchan to visit Alois….But how? Hmm…. Maybe I'll mention something about a chocolate fountain… he'd spazz about that!

I actually ended up going over there my self…You'd think it would end badly but it went GREAT!

Now I have a BFF! Whatever that means… But any ways YAY!

So Guess what! I got like totally like invited to a like sleepover at like Alois's place! I mean like that's sooo totally like awesome! LIKEEEEEEEEEEEE

Oh my gawd what is like wrong with my brain! I like can't like stop saying like!

EEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Never mind. I'm better! I got meh brush back but then my hair dryer was missing. I found Bocchan singing into it…It was funny…I video taped it!

3 u Bocchan!

Shorty short short entry! It's about as short as my new short shorts I stole from that blonde brat!

Did you really think I'd befriend him? HA!

Me vs. Trancy?

I'd win! With my lusciousness! EVERYONE'S JEALOUS OF MY LUSCIOUSNESS!

Oh you know you are too, notebook. But that's okay you don't have to admit it. But I know you will eventually!

Every will see MEH all mighty powers of SMEXYNESS!

Crap, ttyl my little notebook. The young master is complaining about a pair of missing pants (wink, wink )

HUGGLEZ! LUVVV YAAAAA!

~ Sebby McFLY

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Review for the love of his lusciousness! (his hair) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the McFLY thing, or kuroshitsuji **

**It's my b-day! :D WOOHOO **


	4. Partayyyy!

**Yay its meh B-Day and I wish to give my readers a present! **

**Well another one anyway! **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

* * *

><p><em>Dear notebook, <em>

I'm rather happy to announce that Ciel finally agreed to go to some party he was invited to. It took a good 3 and a half days but he finally said he'll go! Yay that means I get to go!

PARTAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY~!

WOOOOHOOOO~~!

I love love love love LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE parties! With all the drinking and music and crazy stuff that happens! Like the last part we went to….

Bocchan ended up in the punch bowl after being hung from the disco ball by his shorts. Everyone got a nice view of his rainbow underwear…

Or the party before that!

It was a pool party and for some reason the only swim suits Bocchan had were for girls…Thank god I threw out that purple bikini…. And so I had to buy him some proper swim wear… At the party he did a canon ball into the pool, soaking Lizzy, landing on Alois and the worst part of all he lost his shorts! I was laughing when they floated to the surface…On Alois's head that is… HAHAHAHA I took pictures! I'll have to show you sometime!

Good times, good times.

I miss the good old days, when Ciel was not such a Buttnugget and more of an idiot.

I've realized when I lean back in this chair it makes squeak sounds…It stopped…AW I wanted to annoy Bocchan with it…Boo…

So today Mittens and I went for walk! I think were going steady! She's the most amazing cat I've ever met. Unlike Mew, Meow, Paws, Spot (which I think was a boy by the way), Patches and Mama Kitty, which I tried to smuggle into the manor also.

Mama Kitty was a bit to ghetto for my taste.

Spot was a boy….But he was the most beautiful boy ever!

Patches bit me.

Mew ran away according to Bocchan

And Meow, cheated on me! With Finny… Finny looks like a girl…heehee

But now I have Mittens. The love of my life! Who just….Oh my god…Sh-she ran out in front of a carriage! She got hit. Why did I just have to cat watch while writing… WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG! I shall host a funeral in her honor!

TTFN notebook I must go order flower arrangements!

Oh wait- She's alive. YAY! Our love saved her!

Wait a sec…Maybe not… Can cats fly? I guess not…

How dare Bocchan kick her!

Oh wait never mind that's not Mittens or Bocchan. That's Grell and a bird… Ha.

SHE'S ALIVE!

Well got to pop the question! TTYL notebook.

~Sebby

* * *

><p><strong>Lovin' the reviews! <strong>

**Thanks you guys!**


	5. Grell, stop touching my stuff!

**Hey guys sorry for the wait!Theres a poll up on my profile on who you wish to see sebby paired with so please vote :)**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><em>Dear dairy, <em>

This isn't Sebas-chan! It's MEEEEEEEEE Grell!

I stole it! Well you….

I was inside the Phantomhive manor when what do my eyes spy? A little blue diary!

I needed to take you. And read you. And write in you!

Oh crap…Here comes my love! Maybe he's here to propose to me! To announce his undying love! Or maybe to-

Yep. He smacked me.

I'm back, I leave you out in the open for two and a half minutes and a deranged red head who probably has rabies steals you. Well notebook I apologues for Grell's intrusion and I assure you you'll never hear from him again. Also I'm sorry for the blood that got on your pages when I used you to hit him. Forgive my idiocy.

So I popped the question! And the answer was no…. No I did not propose to Mittens! I would do no such thing. I was taking about Ciel. And no I didn't ask him to marry me! I asked if Mittens could come inside because it's so cold out there and my poor baby has to live outside

I wonder when Bocchan will notice that the shower doesn't work….I rigged it so it will shoot ice at him. That cat hating Buttnugget!

And I have the best news ever!

…I just heard him scream….WOO….

Oh, Mittens and I are going on a trip!

To the pet store….She needs a new collar for our date, which color do you think goes with grey, blue, red or pink? Should it have a bell, charm or bow? I can't decide and neither can she.

Well I think Bocchan is mad at me…

Yes, isn't it horrible? I help him out, make him food, dress him, etc. and now he decides to slap me. Yes my dear adoring public he slapped me.

I hope with all my heart and love that maybe that midget will soften up to her. I mean come on! I practically do everything for that piece of SH- brat. I bet he can't even dress himself, I should test that theory one day, I know I will….

Dairy/Notebook/Journal/Whatever you are, I hope you understand that it's not his fault he's a jerk. It's not mine either. Nor is it Mittens fault. I think it's because once I put next to him and it attacked him…And he ended up almost losing a finger or something…

See, it's not my fault!

I did nothing to him to make him such a booty.

AND he's sooooo short…It's kinda funny. Like comparing a jolly rancher to a unsharpened pencil. Get it? I'm tall and skinny (the pencil), and he's chubby and short (the jolly rancher). LOLZ.

Well have to shopping w/ my girl (Mittenz) Talk to you later,

Sebby~ 3

* * *

><p><strong>~Thanks for reading~ <strong>

**I have a poll up about 'Sebby's Notebook' on my profile. Vote for your favorite pairings and maybe they'll be featured in up coming chapters! **

**So don't forget to vote. **


	6. Sebastian you liar!

**A/N:** Hey people, there's a poll up on my profile about who you wish to see Sebby end up with, so vote please :3

Thank you Mr. Grell Michaelis for placing the first vote, I actually agree with what you voted for :P

I'm gonna start doing like little shout outs to voters and reviewers :3

So review, vote, etc. and maybe you'll receive a shout out (HINT, HINT)

* * *

><p>Dear Sebastian's Dairy,<p>

I'm sorry to inform you that Sebastian is **DEAD.** (Insert evil laugh here)

Well actually not, I wish it were true. Stupid demon dares to defy me, Ciel Phantomhive!

HE SHALL PAY! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Oh god, I'm turning into the annoying blonde kid. What's his name…? Al…? Aloe? Loiloi? Oh, I remember now. Alois Trampy- I mean Trancy.

Well I better finish up; Sebastian is due back in any moment…OOO I'm shaking in my shorts…WHICH HE STOLE AT ONE POINT~!

Oh and Sebastian, I know you like to go back and read what you wrote so guess what?

I HATE CATS.

I HATE MITTENS.

NEVER WILL **IT **COME INTO MY MANOR UNLESS I'M** DEAD.**

And NO that doesn't mean to kill me and then let the cat in.

And what on earth is a Buttnugget? I have yet to comprehend what that is so if you could explain please, it would be greatly appreciated.

Why do you hate me? What have I done to you? I haven't done anything. OMG it's about the Grell thing isn't it? That was last month! Sebastian get over it! Just because I paid Grell to hide in your closet and glomp you doesn't give you permission to rig my shower to shoot ice at me! Jeez…

Love,

What ever horrendous names you've called me behind my back, Ciel

* * *

><p><strong>P.S:<strong> Sebastian I can't reassure you that I won't shove Mittens down your throat. Maybe I'll have to call Grell…I hope you read this you cat-loving demon…

**Kinda short just wanted to have a chapter written by Ciel…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to vote on who you want to end up with Sebby on the poll on my profile! **

**Love…. 3 **

**Happy V-day! **

**OH and I'm thinking about changing my username…Idk yet… I'll tell you before I do :3 **


	7. Ceilings and Ciel

A/N: So I took a break from writing. I missed everyone! Even stupid Ciel….whoops must have slipped. But I was nervous about the last chapter I posted thinking 'OMG no one will want to read this crap!' well you did ;) thanks! BIGTIME! Love to all the reviews and favorites! [ShutUpAndLetMeGo] Announcing the current poll tallies is…drum roll please! Alois Booty-Shorts Trancy!

Alois: Oh, hold your applause! (Me: no ones clapping for you…) In first place with 3 votes is Mittenz! In second Grell Sutcliff (Me: WOOHOO)! And third is tie between Claude and Ciel!

Don't forget to keep voting~! ;) The top two will be featured in coming chapters! Voting ends on March 15, so get voting! ;)

* * *

><p>Dear dairy,<p>

I've neglected you. Everyday I would stare at you while you sat on my dresser wishing to write in your flawless pages and then Ciel would call me and I'd silently plot his demise in my head. He shalt be annihilated. A-N-N-I-H-I-L-A-T-E-D!

I can S-P-E-L-L! Y-A-Y!

Oh and I almost forgot!

Ciel Phantomhive,

I'm not afraid of a midget earl with no real strength. Remember when you tried to punch a hole in the wall? I do. Even the wall laughed at you that day. Didn't even break the plaster…Anyway, if you didn't know, I'm a demon, we don't die easily idiot. You're what, ten now? Oh wait that's right you're a thirteen year old midget with the mentality of a four year old. Oh and you'll be happy to know Mittens and I split up.

The weirdest thing happened the other night. I had just sat down when I heard what sounded like Bocchan calling me, so I got up and went back to his room, and he was still asleep. But right before I closed his door I heard…:

"Oh~ Sebastian~!"

And I was like, WTF? So I slammed the door and ran down the hall back to my room. AND THEN, I heard it again. So I again ventured back to his room but this time it wasn't just him…I had no clue where it came from until Grell fell through the ceiling…

And then to make matters worse I heard…:

"C-L plussssss Sebastian forever and ever"

What kind of crazy dream was Bocchan having! Now I'm scared. Good grief this always happens. People just always have to fall madly in love with me. Thinking I'm their knight in shinning armor. Well get in line, and refrain from smacking other fan-girls.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell shouted hugging me. I sincerely can't believe Ciel hasn't woken up yet. One time I sneezed from all the way across the hall and it woke him up, that kid has issues.

"Grell, pleasant seeing you on this rather drafting night" I said glancing to the ceiling.

"Sorry but I was SO lonely" he replied pouting.

"Fine, fine, you can sleep on the floor next to my dresser"

"YAY!"

"Don't get any ideas" I warned.

"I won't! I swear!"

He lied to me. How did I know this was going to happen? Oh right, Grell is Grell. Once a Grell always a Grell.

So wanna know what he did?

Of course you do.

He cut my lusciousness! My beautiful hair! Not much though, but now it's lopsided!

That rude Grell. But I think I like my hair…HM!

Bye Notebook we shall take later,

Sebby

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review! Reviews are loved!

And so are people who vote in the poll that's up on profile!

Who should Sebastian end up with? You decide! [on the poll ;)]


	8. Grell, questions, and my reality

Hey, it's me again! Thank so much for the 27 reviews! This one has the most reviews out of all my stories! LOVE! * hands out cookies and hugs all the reviewers *. And here's a poll update, today's update brought to you by: Grell

"OH Sebas-chan! There are two votes so that we can be together!"

"Grell. There are also two votes for me and Sebastian" Ciel mumbled.

"MEOW (Translation: and three for me!)" Mittenz mewed.

Don't forget to vote my amazing readers! The poll is on my profile ;) who do you want Sebby to be with? YOU DECIDE! 3

Oh and I'm changing my penname soon to something Sebby related soon for the heck of it.

* * *

><p>Dear dairy,<p>

Remember how I said that Ciel was saying my name in his sleep? Well I got him good, it was funny! So this morning, Grell was still asleep so I snuck out to Ciel's room and gave him the worst awakening of his life, but it didn't end well….

"Morning, love" I whispered in his ear. He shot up out of his bed almost instantly.

"Morning Sebastian" he replied. I winked and he blushed. I had absolutely no clue what I was doing! I thought it was funny, he thought I was serious! Bad choices of joking leads to bad mistakes.

I walked down stairs and he followed me….I walked into the bathroom and he waited at the door. I was like 'WTF is wrong with him!' Oh good grief! I was right; he has fan-girl syndrome, sadly there's no cure… And as soon as I have gone to the kitchen Bocchan had been an idiot and fell. God I hate it when he cries. It's mostly for attention; I've learned that, he doesn't do it often though. I walked over to him, apparently he had slipped and smacked his head into the end of the coffee table, you truly have no clue how many times this has happened or how many time he pushed Alois so he met the same painful fate. And all of the sudden I was tackled.

"Grell! Good god man! Don't do that again!" I yelled pushing him off of me.

"But Sebas-chan!" he started.

I was over it. I kicked him in the face so hard I swear he's not gonna wake up until 2012! (A/N: the story is in the Victorian era) That's I realized that chaos had begun. Finny, Meyrin and Bard had for the umtienth time destroyed everything as usual, Grell was bleeding on the floor again, Ciel was spazzing out, and I, myself was at a loss for words.

So I walked out. God I hate my job sometimes! I returned a few minutes later and everything was….fine? I think I've lost it. Maybe I was imagining it? I have no clue what happened. Last thing I remembered was I had a nasty bruise on my forehead and I was on the dining room table.

Why does this keep happening?

Oh and did I mention when Bocchan wouldn't wake up the other day I poured not one but TWO cups of ice down his shirt. And he STILL didn't budge. I thought he was dead. Sadly he wasn't lol.

I received some questions so here are some answers:

Riku16: I don't know why I didn't have pants on…Maybe I lost them? I found them though…In Bocchan's closet. Meyrin wears glasses because she's nearsighted (? I think that's what I heard) so young master gave them to her.

: I don't know, I guess I'm amazing? No not really. Ciel's pants are comfy so I've always been hoping I could wear them, and they fit! Well the secret is Bocchan wears stretchy pants ;)

MadameGrell: I write like a fan-girl cause….IDK I seriously have no clue why I write like this ;)

Sincerely,

You're all time favorite butler,

Sebastian/Sebby/Sebas-chan

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Review~!

Favorite~!

Vote~! Poll is up on my profile! Voting end date is March 15th!


	9. Clubbin'

A/N: My lovely reviewers! I changed my name to Sebby Michaelis as of now! Thanks for 37 reviews and a ninth chapter below is just for you! And the current tally for votes is: Ciel with four, Mittenz and Grell tied with three! Keep voting!

This chapter is based off a role play I did with a couple of friends. (I was Sebby)

* * *

><p>Dear dairy,<p>

So we decided to go 'clubbing' last night with William T. (Brittany) Spears. BAD IDEA. It was all good fun at first, dancing, drinking, laughing, until someone gets drunk and crazy. That would have been…ALL of us! Even me! So we were being idiots, so drunk we couldn't think and guess what? I woke up with a ring on my ring finger and a missing glove. So this is what this morning looked like…

Ciel was passed out in the tub, Will was on the floor in front of the couch, Ronnie was on the stairs, Grell was in the front yard, Alois was on a float in the pool and I was on the roof covered in glitter.

So I'm confused to whom I'm married to now…. Oh god… What if it's Alois? I'll jump from this roof right now if it's him! I climbed through the hole in the roof and took in the sights, wow the manor was a wreck! So I went looking for Bocchan and found him asleep in the tub with a hat over his face.

"Bocchan! Get your lazy butt up!" I said shaking him.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Have you seen my glove?"

"Hold on there's something in my pocket" he said reaching back and pulling my glove out of his pants pocket "Look I got a new ring"

"Oh god…"

"What?"

"Bocchan?"

"Yeah?"

"We're…..MARRIED!"

And he fainted. Good grief. Now I sound like Charlie Brown. You see what he made me do!

And now I'm married to a thirteen year old! I'm 257! What will Lizzy say about this? Or worse her mother!

Dramatization of what will happen:

A day before Ciel and Lizzy's wedding…

Ciel: Lizzy I'm married already.

Lizzy: To who?

Ciel:…..My butler….

Lizzy's mother: THAT PERVERT! DID HE MAKE YOU MARRY HIM? I'LL KILL HIM!

Grell: Ciel, I'm gonna murder you! You stole _**MY**_ Sebas-chan!

Ciel: Hold on a minute….

And no pays attention and that's how you start you a war!

You see how bad of a situation I'm in? And guess what else. Trancy woke up. GREAT… And look at that…He's trying to dig Ciel's eye out with a spork. How sweet… WAIT A FRIGGIN' MINUTE! DIGGING BOCCHAN'S EYE OUT WITH A SPOON FORK?

Well UM dairy…I have to go get a spork out of Bocchan's eye socket. I hope his eye doesn't fall out… that would be creepy… At least he'd still have the pretty one (the violet one)

Sincerely,

Sebastian M.D.W.N.L.T.R.S.F.E.S

Medical doctor with no license to remove sporks from eye sockets

* * *

><p>AN: you guys are great! Thanks for reading!

Review~!

VOTE~!

All that good stuff~!

I'd hug you all right now but my arms don't stretch that far! 3


	10. ZUMBA!

A/N: So I'm having typing issues…stupid nails…I'm getting used to them though :) Thanks for 42 reviews! I'm so happy! I never knew this story would be so popular! I didn't expect it to have more than 5 reviews :P I have fake nails on for the first time :P

Oh and don't forget to vote on who Sebby will end up with!

Poll is on my profile! Oh and the date has been pushed back a month! You have till April 2!

* * *

><p>Dear dairy,<p>

Bocchan has been so quiet lately. Not caring. Working all day. That sort of thing. I bring him cake every day just have him throw it at me…There's something wrong with him… What should I do? (Review an answer)

So I started going to this amazing class at the Y... Called 'zumba' it's sooo fun! Except Grell goes… BUT it's still fun! My favorite song is 'show me how you burlesque' by Christina Aguilera. I LOVE that dance! It's so fun :P

OH and I got the spork out, Bocchan's eye is fine, cause I'm so good at being a doctor and stuff!

I made a recent discovery of the best most comfy pair of pants in the world! Pajama jeans. I love them! I wear them every where now :P

I can't believe I'm married to that butt-nugget. I was saving my self for other people…I'm gonna tell you who yet you can wait with total anticipation :) OMG and the worst thing ever happened, remember how I had long nails…Bocchan made me clip them off…I liked long nails…I've been de-clawed! *insert evil cat hiss here* So I bought fake ones and Bocchan hates them even more cause the first thing I did when I put them on was scratch him by 'accident'.  
>This kitty got claws. M-r-eow!<p>

So I went clubbing again yesterday night. It went better than excepted but still ended almost the same way it did last week. Alois broke a chandelier, Will smashed the stereo speakers and I went on a 4,000 dollar shopping spree.

I bought:

Two dresses

Seven boxes of frozen waffles

Five pair of fake nails

And 789 mini cup cakes

I put about 100 of those cup cakes in Bocchan's bed…I don't think he noticed until he woke up with frosting in his hair…

LOL

So I was trollin' on Ciel's facebook, actually I hacked into his account and posted on all his friend's walls. And changed his profile picture to one of him sleeping covered in cupcake.

Well got to go…The wife- I mean Bocchan is calling me about something, probably to throw something at me again,

Sebastian

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget to vote! Love yall! I just started going to zumba classes and I think Sebby would look hilarious doing zumba


	11. Fanfiction part two!

**A/N: great so far! I'm loving the feedback form this story and I swear its one of my favorites! VOTE. Sorry for the wait! And Alois with the newssss…**

**Alois: YAY YOU PICKED ME~! **

**Me: No I didn't **

**Alois: yeah-huh **

**Me: No, you have a spork and were threatening me with it! **

**Alois: Lies~! **

**Claude: She's not lying your highness**

**Alois: Oh. Sorry. **

**Me: Next time I'm locking you in a closet. I'll do the news: Mittenz and Grell are the top two so far! Date has been moved (again) to the end of April! Keep voting :) **

**Grell: YAY! SEBAS-CHAN~! **

**Mittenz: HISSSSSSS (Translation: I had one more votes than you!) **

**Grell: Oh well…**

**Me: SOMEONE DISCLAIM! **

**Alois: She doesn't own kuroshitsuji if she did I wouldn't have died DX **

* * *

><p>Dear dairy,<p>

So I took someone's advice and smashed a cake in Bocchan's face. I ended up being shoved down a flight of stairs. THEN he came down stairs and stepped on my foot. And I swear! Between him and Grell, one of them broke my foot! UGH! It didn't heal properly…I'm gonna kill them both if I don't figure out who broke it… Bocchan is a little Diva… He's so childish that it's funny. He thinks he's an adult but he's sooo short and funny. Well I decided to continue my fanfiction I started on another page.

OH! And by the way I got a divorce with Bocchan! And I was single for about ten minutes….Till I saw this CUUUTEEE KITTY…haha! So we had a dinner date that I'll tell you about a little later….

**Sebby's magical story part 2! **

It was a dark and dreary day, thunder filled the sky as cookies rained down. Many many varieties, some you may have never even heard of… And suddenly a small child fell from the sky, and the weather cleared up. He fell right onto the front lawn of the Michaelis manor, the earl of said manor seemed to notice. So he exited his amazing home and walked into the yard, picking up cookies as he did to see what had fallen from the sky. It was Ciel. And he was covered in cookie dough (its like snow where they live)! So the demon earl picked him up and ate him. Not caring.

But THEN! Out of no where…

A wild GRELL appeared.

The demon was ticked so he was going return to his true form and kill the ginger. So he focused super doper hard and POOF! He was a cute wittle kitty. Not what he expected at all…So the GRELL took him away. Eventually he hacked Ciel back up. The GRELL ate Ciel cause he was made of chocolate still and exploded because Sebastian had stuck a bomb in him. And Sebby pranced away like the little happy kitty he was, until he fell down a hole and ended up in wonderland.

The END!

And that is part two of my story. Probably not as good as the first…maybe I'll rewrite it…

Haha so Me and Mittenz are back together :D and I went to a dinner date with my little lady. In other words I carried her to the balcony and gave her a little bowl of fish and milk while I ate a salad. So we were dining and then Bocchan walked in and threw my salad over the balcony! I was outraged! You don't just throw another man's Greek salad over a balcony if you don't expect to be slapped. So I removed my white glove in my usual manner and slapped him. I was mad, he ruined my salad and scared Mittenz away.

And then we all like:

"What are you doing!"

"I'm eating" I replied.

"I mean with that cat!"

"She was eating too"

"SEBASTIAN! You know what I mean!" he yelled.

"I was having a dinner date with my kitty"

"But I thought you liked me!" he whined.

"You WHAT?" I said laughing.

He weakly punched me and then ran away. Like I said DIVA!

Haha So cute…Never said I didn't like him….

Well Diary I have to go iron some underwear! Talk to you laterrr!

Next chapter is a Q and A! So review those questions and I'll sure I get to all of them in the next chapter! I'd love to answer some questions from meh fans!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to review those questions for the next chapter! :)**

**I'm sorry for the wait…**

**Probably not as funny as it used to be, sorry I'm just getting back into writing…**

**So review those questions, VOTE! And thank you for all the reviews so far!**


End file.
